The Frozen Flower of My Heart
by Lilian Violet
Summary: "The Frozen Flower of My Heart" reflects around the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom; and within these two kingdoms lie a pair of lovers, Princess Rukia of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and Prince Byakuya of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom. But what will happen if the kingdoms declare war with one another once more? HIATUS!


**_Hello, my readers, its Lilian Violet. Since I don't want to disappoint my readers, I've decided that I'm going to type my newest Byakuya and Rukia fanfiction story "The Frozen Flower of My Heart," especially since I might lose another one of my stories...most likely my other Rukia and Byakuya fanfiction story "Ever After." However, I will do everything I can to prevent "Ever After," from being deleted; even if I have to copy the chapters and retype them in the future. Anyway "The Frozen Flower of My Heart," reflects around the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom; and within these two kingdoms lie a pair of lovers, Princess Rukia of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and Prince Byakuya of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom. Unfortunately, when a sudden tragedy strikes the two kingdoms, they declare war on each other...breaking the unity between kingdoms and putting an end to Rukia and Byakuya's romance. How will these two star crossed lovers be able to end the war between their kingdoms and rekindle their love? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to learn the fate of the two lovers and see how this story ends, please continue to read "The Frozen Flower of My Heart." :D_**

**_Note: I don't own Bleach, but I do own this fanfiction story. _**

**_Note: To give you, my readers, a clear update on my computer system status...well, the best case scenario seems to be working in my favor, but I'll still have to delete one of my stories; most possibly the story that has been exposed to the virus. However, I don't want you all to worry or be concerned, because I promise that I won't give up on typing new fanfiction stories for you. :D_**

**_Note: Oh, I don't know the name of Byakuya's mother, so I need suggestions for a name. So, for now, Byakuya's mother's name won't be known in this chapter. _**

**_Note: Rated T, but could change to rated M in the future; depending on how my story develops in the future. _**

**_The Frozen Flower of My Heart_**

**_Chapter 1: The Unity between Kingdoms and two Birth Coronations_**

Within the world lies two kingdoms; the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom. The Frozen Karakura Kingdom lied deep within the snowy mountains and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom was located within a sunny grassland plain. However, despite their differences, the Frozen Karakura and Sakura Seireitei Kingdoms were alike in many ways. For one thing, both the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom were bestowed with magical abilities and extraordinary powers; the people from the Frozen Karakura Kingdom could manipulate and control ice or water, and the people from the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom could manipulate and control plants or any other species of greenery. As a matter of fact, these powers were bestowed upon the people for one purpose only...to decide who would rule the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and Sakura Seireitei Kingdom.

Before the construction of the two kingdoms, the world was corrupted in conflicts and war. However, before the war could consume the world in darkness, two ancient gods descended from the heavens and declared that whomever would use their powers for the greater good and end the conflict that the war has brought to the world; would one day be bestowed with royalty and rule one of two kingdoms. Fortunately, within the war, were two individuals that saw through the hatred and conflict of the war...Unohana Retsu and Sojun Kuchiki. With the combined powers of Unohana's icy powers and Sojun's nature powers, they ended the war and were presented with two separate kingdoms and the title of royalty by the two ancient gods.

While the days were turning into months, the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom were both gradually growing in their own way. Queen Unohana found love and married a man named Jushiro Ukitake, while King Sojun fell in love and married his new wife as well. In order to keep the peace and tranquility between the two kingdoms, Queen Unohana, King Jushiro, and King Sojun would meet at one or the others kingdom and discuss the authority conditions of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom. Normally, King Sojun's wife would attend the meetings with Queen Unohana, King Jushiro, and her husband too; but she was far too preoccupied at the moment...considering the fact that she was expecting to bear a child.

During the next meeting, King Sojun arrived at the Frozen Karakura Kingdom, and once he entered Queen Unohana's office; he called out in an overly joyous and jovial tone of voice, "Queen Unohana, King Jushiro, I come bearing wondrous news."

Sitting behind her desk signing documents, Unohana asked Sojun as Jushiro placed a cup of tea on her desk before standing beside her, "King Sojun, what sort of news do you bring?"

"This morning," King Sojun announced to Queen Unohana and King Jushiro, "My wife...she gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

After hearing the news, Jushiro walked past the desk and told Sojun with a beaming smile on his lips while patting him on the back, "Congratulations, King Sojun; to you, your wife, and your new son."

"Indeed, congratulations, King Sojun," Unohana asked Sojun as she stood up from her desk and enveloped him in a hug, "May I ask for the name of your newly birthed son?"

A warm and fatherly smile formed on King Sojun's lips as he replied to Queen Unohana and King Jushiro, "Byakuya...Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Byakuya, huh," Unohana informed Sojun as she nodded her head and gave him a wholehearted smile, "What a bold and fine name for the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom's future king."

All of a sudden, King Sojun's expression turned from the upmost of happiness to deeply crestfallen and sorrowful as he confessed to Queen Unohana and King Jushiro, "Yes. However, I'm exceedingly worried and concerned about one very important matter."

Silence pervaded through the air and atmosphere, until Unohana asked Sojun as her expression dropped to his level of sadness, "...Are you talking about your wife's condition?"

"..." King Sojun remained motionless and quiet, until he explained to Queen Unohana and King Sojun in an inaudible tone of voice, "My wife...she's just not healing and getting any better. Even with the best medics and medical remedies, my wife's condition just keeps getting worse and worse; she's so weak she can't move, she can barely speak, and she constantly has these excruciating migraines...and I'm afraid Byakuya's birth just worsened her condition."

"You mustn't lose faith or hope, King Sojun," Unohana reassured Sojun as Jushiro placed his hand into hers and gave it a comforting squeeze, "In time, I'm sure your wife will heal."

"In the meantime," Jushiro added as placed his other hand on Sojun's right shoulder in a consoling manner, "Don't forget, you now have Byakuya...your son in which was a gift and blessing from your wife."

Taken back by Queen Unohana and King Jushiro's words, a heartfelt smile formed on King Sojun's lips as he whispered underneath his breath, "...Thank you, Queen Unohana and King Jushiro."

"Now, let's discuss the reason as to why we have gathered here," Queen Unohana proclaimed to King Sojun and King Jushiro as she went to sit behind her desk, "During the past couple of years, the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom have grown in prosperity and sovereignty."

"Not to mention the jurisdiction between kingdoms has reached an understanding in which we all can live and abide by," King Sojun added as he sat across from Queen Unohana and accepted a cup of tea that King Jushiro offered him, "Needless to say, the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom are still standing tall and are thriving for the better."

"And with the upcoming plan to unite both the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom," Jushiro told Unohana and Sojun as he took a seat next to his wife and offered her a cup of tea, "The kingdoms and the entire world will live...in peace and harmony."

Once the meeting ended, King Sojun informed Queen Unohana and King Jushiro just as he was about to take his leave, "By the way, my son's 'Birth Coronation,' will be held tomorrow, and it would be an honor if you two attended the ceremony."

"Of course," Jushiro replied to Sojun with a beaming smile on his lips, "After all, seeing the crowning event and bestowing Byakuya with the title of 'Prince of Sakura Seireitei Kingdom,' will be an absolute honor and privilege."

"That is," King Sojun whispered to King Jushiro with a mischievous and playful expression etched on his face, "Until you and Unohana can produce an heir; then my family can come to your kingdom and celebrate his or her coronation."

"...Um, yes, indeed," Jushiro choked as he tried to clear his throat and prevent his cheeks from growing even more redder than they already were, "But until then, me and my wife will definitely attend Byakuya's ceremony."

King Sojun laughed as he told King Jushiro and Queen Unohana while giving her hand a kiss, "Very well, I look forward to seeing you two at my son's coronation. But now, I must bid your Majesties Queen Unohana and King Jushiro of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom farewell," and then, with a single bow, he left.

After King Sojun's departure, Queen Unohana murmured in a hushed tone of voice as she unknowingly placed one of her hands on her flat empty stomach, "...To witness your own child's coronation...what a blessed event that would be."

Suddenly, King Jushiro approached Unohana from behind, wrapped his arms around her body, and whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her stomach as well, "Don't distress or be upset, my love, because I'm sure we will be just as fortunate as King Sojun and his wife...and become new parents to a child of our own."

Leaning her head back into Jushiro's chest, Unohana sighed as she placed a kiss upon one of his hands, "I know you are right, my dearest, but we've been trying for a child for years...and yet we still find ourselves without an heir to claim the throne."

"Like I said to King Sojun," Jushiro reminded Unohana as he turned her around so that she was facing him and lifted her chin with his hand so that she could stare into his eyes, "We mustn't lose faith or hope."

A smile slowly formed on Queen Unohana's lips as she enveloped King Jushiro in a loving hug and said to him, "You're right, for the sake of our future child, I won't lose faith or hope."

The following morning at the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom came in all its sunny and floral glory; people from the kingdom, including Queen Unohana, King Jushiro, and their kingdom's people, came to celebrate Byakuya's coronation.

Inside the castle, hundreds of thousands of people were gathered in the "Throne Room," where King Sojun, Queen Unohana, and King Jushiro were sitting on three thrones...and a wooden crib decorated in cherry blossom flowers was located near King Sojun's throne.

Once everyone was gathered in the "Throne Room," King Sojun stood up from his throne and announced to the crowd of people, "People of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and Sakura Seireitei Kingdom, we have assembled here today to honor and pay our respects to the future Sakura Seireitei Kingdom's king...my son, Byakuya Kuchiki."

As the crowd cheered and applauded, King Sojun announced as a warrior soldier from the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom approached him with a glass case in his hands which was carrying white headpieces called kenseikan and a pure white scarf, "With these heirlooms which were handed down to me by one of the two ancient gods that descended from the heavens, I bestow the title of royalty and the power of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom...to my son, Prince Byakuya Kuchiki."

An uproar of cheers, applauses, and acclamations erupted once Byakuya was crowned "Prince of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom."

Afterward, the people of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom began to celebrate even more; by dancing, eating, conversing amongst themselves, and giving their best wishes and congratulations to King Sojun and Prince Byakuya.

While the people were celebrating and commemorating the crowning event of the new prince, Queen Unohana told King Sojun as she gazed out at the celebration with a bright beaming smile on her lips, "Ah, Byakuya Kuchiki's coronation, such a blessed and joyous day; I'm so happy that me and Jushiro could witness such an event. Finally, a future heir to claim the Sakura Seireitei's throne."

"...Indeed," King Sojun sighed as he whispered in slightly crestfallen voice, "...If only my wife could have attended our son's coronation too."

Unohana and Jushiro looked amongst each other with sympathetic expressions on their faces, they were able to hear what Sojun had whispered underneath his breath; and they knew at that moment that his wife, Byakuya's mother, was still suffering from her illness.

"Now, we mustn't be sad on a day such as today," King Jushiro declared to King Sojun, then he stood from his seat and asked Queen Unohana as he held his arm out to her, "Shall we go and give our blessings to the new prince?"

Placing her arm around his arm, Queen Unohana and King Jushiro made their way to the wooden crib, looked inside the bassinet, and saw a tiny infant wrapped in silky white blankets. The baby, Byakuya, had shiny ebony black hair, misty grey eyes, and when he turned his attention and gaze to Unohana and Jushiro...his lips formed the most sweetest angelic smile that either one of them has ever seen.

"Awww, look at how cute and adorable Prince Byakuya is," Queen Unohana cooed as she smiled back at Byakuya, "As he gets older and becomes more mature, I'm sure he'll grow into a fine and handsome young man."

"Agreed," King Jushiro added as he allowed Byakuya to play and grab onto his pointer finger, "Now that Byakuya is born, the future of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom rests in his hands."

As she watched Jushiro play and laugh along with Byakuya, Queen Unohana thought as an emotionless expression formed on her face and her heart became consumed by a tinge of sadness, _Yes...but what about the future of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom?_

Five years had passed since Byakuya's coronation, and within the Frozen Karakura Kingdom...another chapter and life was about to beginning.

In the middle of the autumn season, King Jushiro announced to the people of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom that he and Queen Unohana were expecting a child together.

Due to the sudden news of Queen Unohana's pregnancy, the meetings between the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom were put on hold; which was acceptable to King Sojun...considering that he used those times to take care of his sick and ailing wife.

Finally, one winters afternoon, Queen Unohana gave birth to a healthy baby girl...whom she and King Jushiro named Rukia.

The following morning at the Frozen Karakura Kingdom came in all its snowy and icy glory; people from the kingdom, including King Sojun, and his kingdom's people, came to celebrate Rukia's coronation...but this time, King Sojun was bringing along a special guest to the celebration.

Inside the castle, hundreds of thousands of people were gathered in the "Throne Room," where Queen Unohana and King Jushiro were sitting on their thrones...with a handcrafted ice sculptured crib located nearby.

All of a sudden, a royal announcer from the Frozen Karakura Kingdom announced after clearing his throat, "Your Majesties of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and fellow people, may I present his Majesty of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom, King Sojun, and the young Master of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom, Prince Byakuya."

Once the "Throne Room," doors opened, the people of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom bowed before King Sojun as he walked down the aisle towards Queen Unohana and King Jushiro; and walking by his side was his five year old son, Prince Byakuya. Many people have heard that saying "Like father, like son," but King Sojun and Prince Byakuya took that meaning to a whole other level. Although he was just five years old, Byakuya was the spitting doppelganger image of King Sojun; the same ebony black hair, misty grey eyes, and facial structures from their straight noses to their well defined chins.

Standing up from his throne, King Jushiro extended his hand to King Sojun and greeted him, "Sojun, it is an honor and a privilege to have you and Byakuya attend my daughter Rukia's coronation."

"The honor and privilege is all mine," King Sojun replied to King Jushiro as they shook hands, but then he turned his attention to Byakuya after the young prince was tugging at his robe.

Before King Sojun could reply, Queen Unohana cooed as she smiled down at Byakuya who retreated behind his father, "Aw, Prince Byakuya, the last time I saw you; you were only an infant. Now look at you, you've grown into quite the young man."

"T-T-Thank you," Byakuya mumbled to Queen Unohana as his cheeks grew red from shyness and embarrassment, but then he shifted his attention to King Sojun and asked him, "Daddy, where's the princess?"

As he sat back down on his throne, King Jushiro laughed as he asked King Sojun, "Someone's sure in a hurry to meet my daughter, why is that?"

Taking a seat in the throne next to King Jushiro, King Sojun explained to him and Queen Unohana as he placed Byakuya on his lap, "When I told Byakuya that the Frozen Karakura Kingdom was celebrating the birth of its new princess, he grew so happy and excited knowing that he had someone to play with in the future."

"Aw, how cute and sweet," Queen Unohana murmured to King Jushiro as she placed her hand in his hand and gave it a tender squeeze, "Our little Rukia and Prince Byakuya will surely grow up and become the best of friends."

"Rukia," Byakuya asked King Sojun, Queen Unohana, and King Jushiro with a confused and bewildered expression on his face?

"Rukia Ukitake is the name of Queen Unohana and King Jushiro's daughter, my son," King Sojun replied to Byakuya.

"Daddy," Byakuya asked King Sojun with curiosity in his voice, "When can I see Princess Rukia?"

"When Rukia's coronation ends," King Sojun whispered to Byakuya as he saw Queen Unohana stand up from her throne and walked to stand before the crowd of people, "As a matter of fact, the coronation is about to begin."

Queen Unohana announced to the crowd of people, "People of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom, we have assembled here today to honor and pay our respects to the future Frozen Karakura Kingdom's queen...me and King Jushiro's daughter, Rukia Ukitake."

As the crowd cheered and applauded, Queen Unohana announced as a warrior soldier from the Frozen Karakura Kingdom approached her with a glass case in his hands which was carrying a pure white ankle-length kimono with lined patterns, an ornate collar, and flowing ribbons tied at the back and an ice sculptured flower shaped crown, ""With these heirlooms which were handed down to me by one of the two ancient gods that descended from the heavens, I bestow the title of royalty and the power of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom...to me and King Jushiro's daughter, Princess Rukia Ukitake."

An uproar of cheers, applauses, and acclamations erupted once Rukia was crowned "Princess of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom."

Afterward, the people of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom began to celebrate just like when they celebrated Byakuya's coronation; with dancing, eating, conversing amongst themselves, and giving their best wishes and congratulations to Queen Unohana, King Jushiro, and Princess Rukia.

While the people were celebrating and commemorating the crowning event of the new princess, Queen Unohana asked King Sojun with hesitation in her voice, "So, since your wife didn't arrive with you; I assume that she is still sick, am I right?"

Before King Sojun could answer Queen Unohana's question, Byakuya tugged at his father's robes and asked him, "Daddy, can I see the princess now?"

King Jushiro and King Sojun laughed as Queen Unohana stood from her throne, walked towards the crib that was located nearby, retrieved a small baby wrapped up in silky light blue blankets, and told Byakuya as she sat back down on her throne while holding the baby in her arms, "Come here, Byakuya, so you can say hello to our baby girl."

Climbing down from his father's lap, Byakuya walked towards Queen Unohana until he stood before her, and once she moved the blankets aside...he saw an infant's face poking out and locking eyes with him. The baby, Rukia, had the fairest skin that Byakuya had ever seen, the same ebony black hair as he did (if not shinier,) and the most fetching feature that captured him the most were her bright violet colored eyes that could put even the most valuable and exotic jewels to shame.

"...Princess Rukia," Prince Byakuya whispered underneath his breath as he waved his hands around and conjured up his magical nature-like abilities to create a small bracelet made out of Lily of the Valley flowers, and then he added as he placed the bracelet on Rukia's wrist, "...My sweet and beloved, Princess Rukia."

Queen Unohana, King Jushiro, King Sojun, and Prince Byakuya beamed down at Rukia as she smiled and laughed along with them...and at that moment, all you could hear was the metallic and jingling sound of the princess's Lily of the Valley bracelet with the flowers ringing and chiming like melodious bells.

_**Chapter one of "The Frozen Flower of my Heart," has ended. As you can see, I'm not much when it comes to the introductory of a story, but I do the best I can. Anyway, when a war corrupted the world, Queen Unohana and King Sojun managed to use their powers to put an end to the warfare and strife. Because of their deeds, two gods bestowed the power of royalty to Queen Unohana and King Sojun; along with **__**the ability to rule the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom. Along with their rein, Queen Unohana and King Sojun were given families; with the queen ruling side by side with her husband, King Jushiro, and the king ruling side by side with his wife. The Frozen Karakura Kingdom and the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom just keep growing more and more blessed and glorified once they welcome two new royals into their kingdoms; Princess Rukia of the Frozen Karakura Kingdom and Prince Byakuya of the Sakura Seireitei Kingdom. With their "Birth Coronations," behind them and the Frozen Karakura and Sakura Seireitei Kingdoms in their future hands, what more could come out of Princess Rukia and Prince Byakuya's relationship? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to learn the fate of the two lovers and see how this story ends, please continue to read "The Frozen Flower of My Heart." :D**_


End file.
